Always
by Lynn-Capric
Summary: could be seen as yaoi, not very clear, could be meant for any one, but its like bakura talking to marik


Always  
  
Disclaimer: the song is by Saliva and the characters are from Yugioh, I don't own shit so leave me alone  
  
Warning: Yaoi, you may think its sick but get over it, you know you think its really hot, lol, oh and I'm sure some ones going to cuss some where in here so its another one of those "get over it"'s  
  
Bakura's pov to Marik (Yami Bakura to Yami Malik or vice versa)  
  
I sit here now contemplating every thing, all you've done, all I've felt. It hurts. How could you be this way how could I have not known? It was going to happen sooner or later, I know it now. How could I have been so blind, every thing points to you, yet to the opposite direction.  
  
I thought you loved me, I thought you cared, how could I be so fucked up in the head. It was never me, never for you. All we ever had wasn't what you wanted, only what I could give.   
  
These tears running down my cheeks are for you, for what I dreamed we would have. I thought I was you're reason for living. You wanted me. You hid so much but I didn't care, I loved you, I still do.  
  
I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...   
it's telling me all these things...   
that you would probably hide...   
am I... your one and only desire...   
am I the reason you breathe...   
or am I the reason you cry...   
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I can hear you, pleading for me to open the door, to see what you've done. You my love, my hate, my not so innocent one, what do you want with me now? To say you're sorry for all the times you fucked up, for all the times you weren't there?  
  
Tell me now, I'm fed up with this. You've rubbed off on me, cant you see what you've done to me? Who the hell thought I could love, feel these things for any one?  
  
For once I give a shit and get used and abused. I was your tool to get just what you wanted, now you have it and so what to do with me?   
  
Nothing, I'm leaving you, I'm not your property not bed slave any more. I will always love you, but hate propels me to move the brushed limbs and walk away.  
  
I just can't live without you...   
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't get around you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take any more...   
this life of solitude...  
I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you...  
  
Did you ever care, did you ever think that I had my own reasons for this? I may have gone into it with a purpose but you help my heart between you silken snake fingers. You, persuading me from my path, took me from my goal to ruin my dreams.   
  
None of this mattered, you set me free, I was human just for a while. That's right, I've been saying it all along, a damned soul like me can love. Stupidity screens us all, love holds us warm, though hate is a welcome home for broken hearts.  
  
I'm up walking away, the handles turning, ill never see you again, I'm saying goodbye. Always I'll love you, always I'll care, my heart might freeze but what I had for you will always kindle my heart with love and hate.  
  
as I walk out your door...   
all I hear is the sound...   
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you...   
I left my head around your heart...   
  
The deed is done, you've gotten all you've wanted. Must I call you pharaoh now? Do you even relies it as I pass you, your hands covered in innocent blood. You lost in your dreams of power, thirsty for control over all with in you minds grasp.  
  
You've screwed me over, in more than one way. I've gotten nothing from it, from you. You've turned my world upside down, breaking every thing that is any thing to me. You've destroyed my life, you've destroyed my enemies. All that's left if you, all I have love is you, all I have to hate is you.  
  
Why would you tear my world apart …  
I see... the blood all over your hands...   
does it make you feel... more like a man...   
was it all... just a part of your plan...  
And all I hear is the sound...   
I love you...   
I hate you...  
  
I'm gone, I don't care, I know you wont stop me. There's nothing you or I can truly do. So many things have changed sense I've met you. I know the truth now, I know what happened and why. I don't care. My feet fight the urge to turn back to you as I run away. The rain soaks my clothes but I'm never coming back, why do I think you care?   
  
I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you...   
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...  
A/N: ok it may not have any names and it could fit for a few different ships but I was thinking of Marik and Bakura when I wrote it, I hope you like, if not I hope it at least made you feel something. Please R&R 


End file.
